Tara Grayson
by Meetmsrandompickles
Summary: When Tara Grayson comes to Camp Half-Blood, who will she meet, what will she think of them? Rated T for extra caution and mild romance in later chapters. Please read and review! This is my first fanfic,so please no flames! Just constructive critisism!
1. Chapter 1

**My day started as usual as it could for my mixed up life.**

**It was the last day of my seventh grade school in New York City, three thousand freaking miles from home. The day was devoted entirely to the school's annual swim meet championship.**

**I walked into the university-size aquatic center, and my 'schoolmates' (who usually hate my guts) roared with cheering as I entered door. As crazy as it was, swimming was the biggest sport at the wretched school, and I was the best on the team, and the only one who placed high enough overall to move on to the championship. My coach came over and told me what races I was in. I wrote them on my arm in purple sharpie and got ready for the first race. **

**Five hundred yards of freestyle later, I touched the wall, locking in my first place time on the scoreboard. Amazingly, I wasn't even tired. I tried to decipher my time, but the red fluorescent numbers were killing my dyslexic eyes. Lane one, first place, four minutes and forty-five seconds! Two whole minutes less than my record time that got me here in the first place! Tweet! The whistle blew from somewhere in the vicinity of the announcer's stand. The swimmers in the next race climbed onto the diving blocks.**

**"Swimmers, take your mark!" The announcer proclaimed, "Ready, go!"**

**With a huge splash, the swimmers dove in the water and started swimming.**

**I climbed out of the water and immediately felt bone tired. If it wasn't for my coach coming up and giving me one of her signature 'victory hugs', I would have passed out right there on the spot. After she finished breaking my ribs, I went and rested up for the next race.**

**I must have fallen asleep, because what felt like a couple of seconds later, my best (and only) friend, Dawn, was shaking me to wake me up. **

**"Tara! Tara! Wake up! Your next race is in five minutes! Hurry!" She said with a subtle bleat. Wait, bleat?**

**I hopped out of my chair and went to the block, got my goggles on, and dove in the water. Three hundred yards of butterfly later, I got first place, again, I swam the rest of the day and then, at the end of the day, I was coming out of the locker room, when I saw... **


	2. Chapter 2

It had eight heads and one big serpent body.

I screamed and ran the other, when I ran into Dawn.

She suddenly saw the monster behind me. I let out a small sigh relief, she saw it too. Then, breaking my slight relief, she grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the serpent. After about five minutes of running, we came across the most hideous thing I had ever seen. It was a girl, but her hair looked like it was on fire, she had fangs instead of teeth, and her legs were mismatched. One leg was metal and clunky, like the toy robot you're parents would have played with in the eighty's, and the other one was like a green garden snake's skin that had been soaked in acid and tie-died different shades of green and then stretched so tightly it was almost transparent.

We ran through the rest of the athletics department (which by the way is insanely huge) until we came to the fencing room. I picked up a fencing stick and whacked the ugly girl off her feet. Dawn and I kept running, but the ugly girl was much more agile than she should have been with two different legs, especially since one of them was a robot leg.

With the monsters in hot pursuit, we ran outside and hailed a taxi. We rode all the way through Manhattan onto a farm road where you would find pick your own strawberry farms and party line telephone service, like in the dark ages with the ugly girl and multi-headed serpent still right behind us.

"Stop here," Dawn directed the driver.

"But Miss, this is the middle of no-"

Dawn pulled out a large wad of cash and showed the driver. The driver stopped on the side of the poorly paved road leaning onto a big hill with a huge pine tree.

By the time I got out of the taxi, the monsters had caught up with us. Luckily, I still had my fencing stick. Unluckily, another monster showed up. She (or maybe it's and it) had green scaly skin, blood red eyes, like she had eaten so much bloody meat that it changed her eyes that color, kind of like chlorophyll and leaves. On top of all of that, she had a sword that glinted green in the vividly purple, pink, blue, and orange sunset.

_'Poison, her stupid sword had poison on it.'_

The new monster lunged at me with her sword. The blade whizzed past my ear, only missing it by a hair. She lunged again. This time, she got me on the leg. Pain seared through my veins and I blacked out, hoping this was an all too much vivid dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! It's Me meetmissrandompickles (obviously) so yeah sorry about how short the chapters are1 At least they are longer than one of the chapters I did for a school project in second grade! It was a sentance long. (WOW, SUPER SHORT!) So, yeah... Read in review!**

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, would I be writing a FANfiction?**

I woke up groggily and still in a lot of pain. My eyes fluttered open to find a really cute boy kneeling by my bed. I tried to sit up, the boy stopped me.

"No, Tara. You're still too weak. I'm Nico. I've been taking care of you for the past week while you were out. I would have thought you to be dead, but if you were dead, I would know, however, you're safe now. Well, you're too sick to get out of bed, but you're alive and no monsters can get you here. Any questions?"

I wanted to ask him millions. Where am I? What was that thing that attacked me? How would you know if I was dead? Why am I so weak? How long do I have to stay here?, et cetra, et cetra. The list went on infinitely, but I couldn't even muster the energy to look at him like he was crazy, which he was.

"Let's get you some ambrosia and nectar," he said as if this was a usual statement.

'_What's ambrosia and nectar?_' I thought.

Nico helped me sit up slightly, leaning against the headboard of the bed.

He held a cup filled with a golden liquid that looked like honey up to my mouth. I took a small sip and smiled. I automatically felt stronger, like I did when I was in the water, and on top of all of that, it tasted delicious.

Once I had drained the rest of the glass, Nico asked, "What does it taste like?"

"Like the salt water taffy my dad used to bring me whenever he came to visit. The blue ones, my favorite color, like the ocean," I replied whimsically.

"Here, have some of this," Nico offered me a small golden square that felt like jello in my hand. I took a small bite out of it. It tasted like cold pineapple and mushroom pizza. Yum.

With the newfound energy I possessed, I sat all the way up and started to mess with the bandage on my leg.

"Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me. I need to replace the bandage," Nico said, digging through the industrial size first aid kit.

He took off the bandage that was covering the big, green, bubbling gash in my leg.

'Dang, that thing got me pretty banged up.'

I looked down at Nico digging through the industrial size first aid kit. Finally, he stood up and wrapped my leg back up in bandages. After that, about five minutes later, I got bored and went back to sleep.

I woke up the next morning, expecting to see Nico, but instead I saw a girl with golden blond princess curls pulled back into a messy ponytail, like she had been up all night working on something and a boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes holding hands and talking about something that, by the look of their faces, seemed serious.

"-gods aren't keeping their promises. You have to talk to them. If we need to, I can call them in for a council at a moment's notice. You could come with me to Olympus tomorrow," the girl said to the boy. I couldn't decide if they were crazy, or if I was crazy. It was, and still is, probably me.

"I know, Annabeth, but wouldn't it just be easier to just wait until the winter solstice? I mean, it's only, let's see, four months from now," the boy said.

"Percy," the girl who must have been Annabeth said, "they swore on the River Styx. It's a big deal that can't wait. Please, Percy."

"Okay, fine. At least I'll be able to see what my wonderful girlfriend has designed. I know it'll be amazing," Percy said.

Annabeth awwwed and gave Percy a kiss on his forehead, her arms around her neck, his around her waist. On that note, I went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up again later that day to find Nico by my bed as usual, and I was feeling better than ever.

"Hey, Tara. How are you feeling? You up for a tour of the camp?" Nico suggested.

I nodded, still a little groggy. I sat up all too quickly and tried to stand up. My leg was still too weak to walk on my own. Nico offered me himself as a crutch so I could walk. We stumbled out the door and onto the green grass.

"You've already seen the big house," Nico narrated, "and this is Thalia's tree. It helps protect the magical borders of the camp from monsters and mortals."

"You say that like you're not. I mean, not human," I noticed.

"Well, not entirely anyway. I'm half mortal," Nico replied.

By now we had stopped walking, but I was leaning heavily on Nico's shoulder and he had his arm around my waist for extra support, and boy did I need it.

"And half what?" I asked.

"God. Well, Greek god anyway. You know, Zeus, Aphrodite, Hades, Poseidon, them," Nico replied as normally as could be. Any minute I thought he was going to shout 'Psych!', but much to my dismay, he shouted something else.

"You're one too. You're a half-blood. Okay, the politically correct term is demigod, but you're still half Greek god, half human, whichever term you use," he said quite basically.

M jaw dropped and hung open for a few moments, and then I regained my composure and began speaking.

It must have come out as, 'ten hoo mi goodly pareent?', but Nico just suppressed a laugh and replied like he had understood my correctly.

"We don't know. The only sure sign we can get is you're godly parent claiming you. How old are you by the way?"

"Thirteen. Fourteen in April," I replied to Nico's question.

I swear I could see him mouthing 'score!', but I couldn't be sure. Instead, he said, "Let's move on, shall we?

I nodded, and me leaning on his shoulder with his arm around my waist, we set off toward the cabins. On the way, we saw the chariot track for chariot racing, the amphitheater for the campfire, the armory and forge, and the arts and crafts center. Once we got to the cabins, I saw that they were the most peculiar assortment of cabins I had ever seen together. And they were building more. So far there were sixteen built. There must be a lot of kids to house. We walked around and Nico pointed out that each cabin was 'sponsored' by one of the gods, and it was true, each one fit the aspect of the god or goddess perfectly.

"But what about me?" I asked

"Cabin eleven," Nico said a matter a factly, "that's always where you go if you're godly parent is undetermined. Would you like to go see the woods?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, I would be worling of the Mark of Athena! Not this!**

NICOS POV

"Would you like to go see the woods?" I asked her.

She smiled sweetly and nodded. We went into the woods.

"This is the woods, as you can plainly see," I explained, "Now you usually don't want to go into the woods unarmed, or alone for that matter, because the woods are stocked with monsters. They're not as vicious as in the real world, but they can still seriously bruise or maim you, so I'd watch out. The monsters are used for practice fights, practical jokes- at least for Stoll brothers, you'll meet them later-, and training."

We walked by the sea shore over looking Long Island Sound. Tara stopped.

"What's wrong, Tara?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just the ocean. It's so beautiful. I haven't seen it in such a long time. I mean, eight years is such a long time to not see something you love," Tara sighed. She sat down on the sandy beach, and I sat down beside her. She laid her head down on my shoulder, staring over the thrashing waves that glinted the crest of the sea green ocean. I slowly grabbed her hand. She held mine in reply. Suddenly, the conch horn blew in the distance. It was time for dinner.

**OMG! I am so so so so sorry for the super short chapter, but, well it was a little bit of a filler chapter to lead up to the next! HAHAHA! I heve it written, but I'm mean so I'm not putting it up yet! You Have To Wait! (BWAHAHAHA!)**

**Meetmissrandompickles**


	6. Chapter 6

We slowly, almost crept up to the dining pavilion. I sat Tara down at the Hermes table and introduced her to the Stoll brothers. Once all the campers- except the Hypnos cabin, who were still snoozing away- had filed in and sat down at their respectful tables, we got up again to make our sacrifices to the gods.

"Hades," I murmured solemnly. I went to sit down at my table and saw Connor and Travis helping Tara, who's leg still wasn't one hundred percent cured, to the huge golden brazier.

"To whatever god is my dad. Please tell me who you are," she muttered pleadingly.

She then went back to the Hermes table with Connor and Travis basically holding her up.

I ate my food in silence as I usually do, but tonight I also kept glancing around me at the other tables. Annabeth and Percy were sitting at the Poseidon table together, as usual, Chris Rodriguez was sitting at the Ares table, unusual, and Tara was sitting at the overcrowded Hermes table, squeezed between Connor and Travis, just laughing and joking like the rest of them. Then, suddenly, a glowing holographic figure appeared over head. It was a sign. A glowing sea green trident. Tara had been claimed.


	7. Chapter 7

TARAS POV

With Nico's help, I got moved into my new cabin.

I walked into cabin three to be greeted by a salty sea breeze. I sat down on the bed. My leg still ached from the poisoned sword cut. Nico went over to the saltwater spring in the back of the cabin and scooped up some of the water in his hand. Quickly, he came back over to me and poured the water over the bubbly, green wound. My leg instantly felt better. The green swelling went down. I went over to the spring and poured more water on my leg. The wound closed up completely, leaving a small white scar that was disappearing more every second.

"Thanks for showing me that, Nico," I said quietly.

"No problem," he said in reply.

Then, curse you ADHD, I did something I would never do in my right mind. I kissed him. Well, technically, I only kissed him on the cheek, but I kissed him none the less. I blushed wildly. His pale skin was just as rosy as mine felt. A smile crept up onto his face.

"Good night, Tara," Nico said sweetly.

"Good night, Nico," I replied.

On that note, he walked out of the cabin, leaving me alone, at least until Percy came in a few minutes later.

"Hey Tara! If you don't already know, I'm Percy," he said, holding out his hand for me to shake. I shook it, hard.

"Quite a grip you've got there," Percy said, massaging his hand, "Well, make yourself at home because, well, this is your home. Sorry for not introducing myself better, but it's getting late. Lights out."

I laid down on my bunk and instantly fell asleep, but dreams followed.

_I was six. I went up to my mom and asked, "Why is Daddy gone?" That was my mistake. My mom went on her raging lunatic mode and started to burn me with the iron she was using at the time. "Don't you dare speak of your father in this household," she commanded. She pressed the iron deeper into my skin. "Ow, Mommy! Stop it! Ow! That hurts, Mommy! Stop! AHHHHHHH!" I screamed pleadingly. Even though it was only a dream-flashback, I could feel the pain in my forearm from all those years ago. _

Someone was shaking me. It was Percy.

"Tara? What's wrong? Why were you screaming? Tara! Answer me!" Percy pleaded worriedly.

A tear rolled down my cheek. I rubbed my forearm where there was still a scar, even after seven years.

"Tara? Please, Tara, tell me what's wrong. What's wrong?" Percy pleaded again.

I ran out of the cabin and though the woods and to the beach. The ocean always calmed me down. A few more tears rolled down my cheek and fell into the white sand. Percy sat down beside me.

"Tara, please tell me what happened. You're my sister. Well, half-sister, anyway. But that's not the point. Please, tell me. I want to help you," Percy pleaded.

After a few moments, I got up the courage to tell him about my dream-flashback.

"When I was five, Dad came to visit my mom and me for a couple days. But anyway, he said that that was the last time he would be able to come and visit us. My mom was devastated. So, from then on down, my mom went crazy whenever I mentioned him. So one day, when I was six, I was stupid enough to ask her directly why dad had gone. She went crazier than ever, and s-she burned me. With the iron. It was about a five degree burn, maybe more. I still have a scar from it," I explained, showing Percy the scar, "Luckily, the neighbors heard me screaming and came over to help. They got my mom away from me before she could melt my bone. One of the neighbors took me to the emergency room where they fixed it, but they had to leave my scar."

"Where's your mom now?" Percy asked.

"In a prison cell down in Texas," I replied much more coolly than I felt.

Percy gave me a hug to make me feel better. "At least you're safe now, right? And even if you aren't, you can fight it now. You're stronger, smarter, faster, and more experienced. She can't hurt you," he consoled. I got up and walked back to my cabin and went to sleep.

NICOS POV

During the beach scene from the last chapter

I woke up to the sound of crying and running foot steps outside my cabin. I knew at once that it was Tara. I got dressed and secretly followed her, almost folding into the shadows of the trees as I soundlessly tiptoed through the forest. I saw Tara on the beach… with another guy. I didn't know who it was, but it was a guy, I could tell that much. They were talking to each other. I couldn't hear their hushed tones, but Tara was upset about something. Then, the mysterious guy crossed the line. He hugged her. The Weird part was that I was mad at him for it. No, I don't like her. She's just a friend. Oh, who am I kidding! Of course I like her. How could someone _not_ like her? I noticed them getting up, so I got up too. They were walking back to the cabins. Once I got to mine, I ducked inside and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy About the long chapter last time? Well, youre about to be mad at me because this one is like, really, really short. Oh and by the way this chapter is dedicated to my friend MY NAME IS PENAME HA. She's awesome! And a shout out to my other friend Bequerel42, an once again, awesome person. And my disclaimer was borrowed (and then I modified it) from my other friend, Bradie daughter of Hebe. She's an awesome person and an awesome writer. You should check her out!**

**Disclaimer: On Christmas, I didn't get the rights to PJO, but there's still one day to go!**

**(I added the "But there's still one day to go part!")**

TARAS POV

The next day after breakfast, I went and found Nico and fell in beside him.

"Hey, Nico. What's up? I asked.

He ignored me.

"Nico?" I asked concerned.

He picked up his pace. I met it. He started to run. I didn't bother trying to catch up. I watched him run into the distance until he disappeared into the shadow of the trees in the woods. A single tear ran down my face, and then it was met by another. I ran off through the camp, making a big show. I burst into the cabin holding hands and talking, just like when I had first seen them. I ignored them and fell back onto my bed, crying completely now. Percy came over.

"What's wrong, Tara?" he asked.

"Go away, Seaweed Brain!" I yelled at him.

"Let me try," Annabeth said quietly to Percy.

She came over to me, sat down on my bed, and gestured for Percy to leave the cabin. He held his hands up as if to say, 'Why?', but Annabeth gave him the evil eye and he left in defeat.

Once he was gone, she said to me sweetly, "Tara, what's wrong? I might be able to help you."

I sat up and rubbed the tears out of my eye. We were silent for a few seconds, and then I spoke. I told Annabeth everything that had happened, even me kissing him. She listened intently, her storm gray eyes looking into my green ones, as if analyzing my mind. I looked away as I was talking. I couldn't face her. I finished, and sat silently as Annabeth conjured the correct words to say. "Maybe you should just talk to him, somewhere he can't leave."

"He won't talk back," I complained.

"Then make him. I'll tell you it won't be easy. He holds grudges like a champion. He once blamed Percy for his sister's death for a year, until his sister's ghost said it wasn't."

Then, she left, waiting for no reply. I fell back on my bed, hitting the head board.

"Ugh. Could this day get any worse?" I complained to the empty cabin.


	9. Chapter 9

NICOS POV

I walked in the woods alone, sulking about what I had seen the night before. How could she be dating another guy? She had just gotten to camp and she had kissed me! I rubbed my cheek, lost in sweet memories. 'Snap out of it!' I told myself. I'm mad at her! She was cheating on me. Okay, fine. She technically wasn't dating, but it was the same concept…

As if trying to be sneaky, Tara came back behind me, grabbed my hand, and dragged me onto a canoe. (Random, right?) She shoved off and paddled out into the middle of the lake.

"What's wrong, Nico?" she asked sweetly concerned, "Why won't you talk to me?

I finally got up the courage to speak to her. "WHO WERE YOU WITH LAST NIGHT ON THE BEACH?" I interrogated.

"OH MY GODS NICO! WERE YOU _FOLLOWING _ME LAST NIGHT? YOU'RE SUCH A STALKER!" Tara screamed.

She made a huge wave splash me straight in the face.

"Oh, Nico. I'm sorry. I did _not_ mean to do that!" She said, giggling into her hand.

"Yes you did!" I countered.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

That time, Tara made such a huge wave come up out of the water that it capsized the boat. I held my breath. Tara breathed normally, and then created an air bubble around my mouth and nose so that I could talk and breathe normally. I looked at her. Her long black hair floated around her head, giving her a crown, just like the princess she was would have. She began to speak.

"Nico?"

"Yeah, Tara?

"On the beach last night, that guy was Percy! I had had a bad dream and ran off to the beach. He followed me and made me feel better. He was just being a good brother," Tara explained.

"Do you forgive me for being so pushy and for following you to the beach and for assuming you were with some other guy and for not talking to you and for-"

"Nico," she said, "I forgive you. You've _been_ forgiven. I forgave you the minute you talked to me again, even if you interrogating me."

Suddenly, I remembered the night before when she had kissed me. I returned the favor.

"Nico, what was that for?"

"What was what for?"

"You just kissed me."

"Well, yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I like you."

"Well, duh! If you didn't, you wouldn't have taken care of me after you didn't have to."

"Not that kind of like, like a friend. Like, like a _girl_friend."

"Um, I'm a girl and I'm your friend. So I'm obviously your girlfriend."

*faceslam*

"Fine, I'll just come right out and say it. Tara, I like you, like more than a friend. So, having said that, will you be my _girl_friend?"

Tara's jaw dropped. I waited for a reply. I waited some more. And some more. Finally, she came out of her trance and spoke.

"I'll get back to," she said nervously.

She swam back up to the surface and to the bank of the lake. I kicked up out of the water and tugged the capsized canoe back to shore.


	10. Chapter 10

TARAS POV

I burst into the Athena cabin to find Malcolm waiting to interrogate me.

"What are _you_ doing here, Kelp Head?"

"I want to talk to Annabeth," I said coolly.

"She's not here right now," he replied smugly.

"Well then, where is she?" I said rudely.

"How should I know?" he said stupidly.

I scoffed, stepped on his foot, and left the cabin to find Annabeth. Now I had two things to tell her.

I came to the sword arena to find her dueling Percy, big shock. **(A/N That was sarcasm there, just for clarification. Tara was NOT shocked at all.) **I walked right through the middle of their one on one fight, making myself silently announced.

They stopped fighting.

"What are you doing here, squirt?" Percy asked.

"A, I came to see Annabeth, and b, don't call me squirt!"

"What do you want, Tara?" Annabeth asked nicely.

"I have to tell you something," I replied.

"What?"

"This isn't the place, at least not with Percy here."

"Hey!" Percy protested.

I grabbed Annabeth's wrist and got her to come with me to an empty grove in the forest.

"Now, what do you want to talk about?" Annabeth asked.

"First of all," I started, "your brother, Malcolm. He's a terd. Second off, I made up with Nico."

"That's great! Oh, and you're right. Malcolm can be a terd.

"And…" I said.

"And?" Annabeth urged me on.

"And he asked me out."

"What did you say?" Annabeth questioned, now interested.

"I said I'd get back to him?" I said, unsure if that was the right thing to say, "Then I swam away."

"You were underwater?"

"Yeah, I made him get on a boat with me and then capsized it in the middle of the lake once he talked again."

"A plan worthy of Athena"

I beamed. Not once in my life was I commended for my plan making.

"So, what should I do?" I asked Annabeth.

"Do you like him?"

"Well, yeah."

"So then, go out with him!"

"Okay," I said sheepishly.

The conch horn blew in the distance. We sped off to dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

Dinner went as usual, except Nico was on my mind the whole time. I saw every perfectly messy strand of black hair on head, and the exact color of his eyes. They were a deep brown, like hard fire wood, but also soft and fragile, like they would break any minute whenever he blinked. I needed to ask him about him about that. He had mentioned a sister before, I wonder if she had anything to do with it.

A few moments later, I awoke from my trance and ate my dinner, trying my best to stay focused on the conversation Percy and Annabeth were having with me, but talking about sword fighting with your brother- or, half-brother if I wanted to be technical about it- and his girlfriend- who just happens to be my friend too, even though she's three years older than me- when it just so happens that I hate sword fighting and are horrible at it.

After dinner, I went to the campfire and stole away to find Nico. He was on the top row of the amphitheater, all alone. I came in behind him and loosely held his hand.

"Hey, Tara," Nico said hollowly.

"Hey, Nico?" I said sweetly.

"About earlier," I started, running my pointer finger if the hand that wasn't holding Nico's up and down my arm.

"Yeah?" Nico started to perk up a little.

"I have an answer," I continued.

"And it is…" he tried to get me to finish.

"You have to guess what it is, your question can't have 'yes' or 'no' in it," I said smoothly.

"Really?"

"Yes. Oh dang it! I just gave you the answer!"

"Ok the, your answer is either 'I just gave you the answer', 'Oh dang it', or 'yes'," Nico said jokingly, "Oh my gods, Tara can you please just give me the answer?"

"Fine, my answer is…" I started.

Suddenly, a round of 'This land is Minos' land' started up loudly, almost too loudly to think.

_This land is Minos' land; this land is your-o's land_

_This land is made for Minos, king of Crete._

The song ended and I was finally able to finish my thought. "Yes."

My grip on his hand tightened. I laid my head down on his shoulder, just like I did the first day I really met him, other than when he was taking care of me in the big house, on the beach when he was showing me around.

I thought about that, and apparently he was too, because a few seconds later, he kissed me. For real. I kissed him back. My hands slipped behind his neck and his around my waist. The campfire changed from a warm red to a burning purple.

He pulled his hand away from my waist and said, "Secret? We don't want them finding out. Especially Percy. He's a little over protective when it comes to family, or friends."

"_A little_ is a major understatement," I said.

He kissed me again. The fire burned a little brighter, if that was even possible.

I went to bed that night, still mesmerized by his kiss. I fell asleep reliving it. Finally, after years of nightmares, I had a good dream.

**Hey guys, this is the last chapter, but if I get a lot of reviews, PMs, or faves, I'll post the sequal story. I know, somewhat cleshe (sorry, dont know how to put accents on top of letters on my laptop), but I needed it to calm my insanity. Writing is my medicine. ~ Meetmissrandompickles**


End file.
